Reactions
by Glass Wolf
Summary: A Series of ficlets that all revolve around reactions to one terrible incident. Warning will be very dark in Places.
1. Feral

Disclaimer: I don't own Swat Kats They belong to Hanna Barbara and whoever owns Hanna Barbara now. I am just borrowing them for my own and possibly the enjoyment of other fans.

Notes: This is a Series of ficlets that deal with different reactions to a single tragic event.

Each will focus on a different character and will interconnect some what. This is something I began writing to deal with some real life issues and clear up writers block on The Homecoming.

I'm unsure on how many ficlets this will end up being. This over arching story will not have a clear beginning or end.

Warnings: Character Death, Angst, etc.

Reactions:

Feral

"Commander, the deputy mayor is on line seven insisting on talking to you." His assistant said over the intercom. He glanced down at the glowing lights on the phone and repressed the urge to just start hanging up on them. He knew the unruly assortment would just call back demanding statements and offering advice on this mess in his lap.

"Yes, Deputy Mayor Briggs." He wasn't surprised when the first words out of her mouth were demands to see the prisoner. "I'm sorry Deputy Mayor but no one is going to see the prisoner until we are done with processing." He wasn't surprised when she threatened to make a formal complaint to the Mayor. "I am sorry Deputy Mayor but I have work to do I will have my assistant inform the Mayor's office of the situation as soon as possible."

Once he managed to get her off the phone he told his assistant to hold all calls and got up from his desk and headed to see if the Swat Kat was through booking yet. He only made it halfway before he ran into his niece. "Uncle, we've finished booking the prisoner and he's in interrogation room three if you'd like to conduct the interrogation yourself?"

"No, Felina, I want you to handle Furlong's interrogation." He could tell his niece was surprised but he was proud that she was professional enough not to ask him about his reasons. "Has he said anything else?" He asked the guard standing outside the door.

"He hasn't said a word Commander not since what he said to you at the scene." He nodded and gestured for Felina to head inside. He then made his way over to the viewing room to observe what was going on inside. He truly wasn't surprised to see that Furlong didn't even acknowledge his niece's presence in the room.

He'd always known that the existence of the Swat Kat would lead to a disaster like this but he was still shocked at the randomness of it all. He still had no idea how Hard drive had gotten control the Missile Defense Center. The fact he'd gotten a lucky shot and taken the Turbokat out of the sky only made the situation seem even more surreal.

The Nightmare scene that had greeted the Enforcers upon retaking the center was still stuck in his head. He could still see the two bodies. The small Swat Kat and Hard drive both dead by two very different means. He was waiting on the autopsy to reveal the cause of death for Clawson but Hard drives' cause of death was perfectly clear. The blood covering Furlong made it clear he'd beaten his partner's killer to death with his bare hands. He could still remember the only comment Furlong had made after he had personally removed the restrained Swat Kat's mask. "Surprised Commander?"

He knew the Swat Kat wasn't talking about his identity but instead the sheer brutality of his act of vengeance. It was also clear from his eyes that he didn't regret it at all. He knew it was irrational but he couldn't sit in the same room with Furlong again not after that statement.

He returned to the present as he heard his niece leaving the room slamming the door in frustration. He glanced back to see the Swat Kat turn his head toward the mirror and nod slightly. He turned away from the mirror and walked to where his niece was still fuming. "He won't say anything at all Uncle how can we help him if he won't talk?"

"We can't help him at all, Felina," He said unsure how he felt about that. He could tell his niece once again didn't understand. Even if he'd wanted to help, it would be useless. He'd seen that look before on the faces of criminals and Enforcers alike there was no coming back from that. "I need you to lead an investigation team; I believe I know where their head quarters are located."

To be Continued...


	2. Callie

GalaDisclaimer, notes and warnings on first part.

Reactions

Callie

She knew that she didn't have much time but she still found herself pausing as she stood on the river bank looking down the small triangular device that had been her lifeline for so long. She'd lost count of how many times her having that device had saved not just her life but the entire city from destruction. It was even stranger to think that less than twenty-four hours ago she'd used it to tell them about the very situation where everything had gone wrong.

She'd disconnected the battery shortly after she'd gotten word about the full extent of the tragedy just before she'd called Feral and he'd refused to let her in to see T-bone. She wondered what was going through her friend's mind as he sat alone in a cell deep in Enforcer Headquarters. As much as she'd like to keep the transmitter to remember how things used to be she had to get rid of it. It was only a matter of time before Feral learned the Swat Kats' had an accomplice and started searching for their identity.

She couldn't risk being searched and having the communicator found. After taking one final look at it she hurled it into the river. She watched it sink and wondered if it would ever be found. It didn't matter if it was her prints would be washed away and thankfully she wasn't the only city official who made use of their garage.

She forced herself to stop thinking about it and instead focus on pulling herself together for the meeting she was attending at Enforcer Headquarters. Commander Feral had asked to see the Mayor and herself so she was finally going to get solid details on the situation.

She'd always known that the Swat Kats might lose their lives one day but she'd always pictured them going together, not one dead and the other imprisoned. She had no idea how T-bone was handling things since so far Feral had refused her request to see him.

She took a deep breath got back into her car and pulled away from the deserted small picnic spot by the river where she's pulled over to get rid of her communicator. She wasn't surprised that the small park area was deserted the entire city was holding it's breath waiting to see what happened next.

It wasn't hard to imagine the various criminals the Swat Kats had held in check for so long coming out of the woodwork to run wild now that they weren't going to be swooping in to save the day anymore. She was slightly surprised that so far there hadn't been any immediate attacks on the city but she was sure such an attack was inevitable

She frowned as she approached the gate to Enforcer headquarters as she was reminded that somewhere in the building one of her dearest friends was alone and there wasn't anything she could do to help him. She couldn't help but think that it would have been better if both of them died and she hated herself for it.

To be continued.

I'll try to get the next chapter of Homecomming up Next Friday a long with hopefully another part of this.


End file.
